scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What the West is Going On?
What the West is Going On? is the first episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Get you're cowboy hat on for a western adventure! The gang go to Tumbleweed County to visit Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty but a Ghost Bull is haunting the place causing the gang to investigate. So get ready for a western twist of Scooby-Doo! Plot The Mystery Machine is driving down a sandy/dusty road. "We're nearly at Tumbleweed County" says Fred. "Like, good, cause I'm starved"'says Shaggy. "Reah, starved!" Says Scooby. "But you guys just ate!" Says Daphne. "Well, we digest quicker than most people" says Shaggy. Fred, Daphne and Velma start to laugh. The Mystery Machine pulls into a small town with the sign 'Tumbleweed County' as you enter. The gang get out of the van and standing there is Deputy Dusty and Yabba-Doo. "Awww!" Cries Scooby as Yabba hugs him. "It's nice to see you again Scooby!" Says Yabba. "Let me take you to my office guys, I have a mystery for you!" Says Deputy Dusty. "Oh no! Not another mystery!" Cries Shaggy. In Dusty's office, It shows when Dusty had already told the gang what the mystery was. "A Ghost Bull has been haunting Tumbleweed County!" Says Velma. "Yes!" Says Dusty. "Well gang, it looks like we've gotten ourselves a western mystery" says Fred. Later, the gang and Yabba and Dusty are exploring a bit of Tumbleweed County in the dark. "Like, why do we always have to solve the mysteries in the dark?" Asks Shaggy. "It's usually when the ghosts come out!" Whispers Velma. "Yeah, but why..." Says Shaggy. "Shhhhh!" Whispers Daphne. "Oh, sorry!" As says Shaggy. "Ree-hee-hee-hee!" Laughs Scooby. Suddenly the Ghost Bull appears. Everyone stays still and silent. "Zoinks!" Cries Shaggy. Everyone runs beginning a chase scene. The Bull starts chasing Fred, Velma and Daphne. They escape so the Bull goes after Scooby, Shaggy, Yabba and Dusty. They dress up as Cowboys and scare off the Bull ending the chase scene. The next day, the gang, Yabba and Dusty carry on exploring. They walk into a cafe. A woman is standing at the bar. "Hey!" Says the woman. "Hey! What's you're name?" Asks Fred. "Wilhelmina!" Answeres the woman. "Have you heard anything about the Ghost Bull?" Asks Daphne. "Yes, I've heard a bit about it! Why?" Asks Wilhelmina. "We're just trying to figure out who is behind the mask!" Says Velma. "Would you like some coffee?" Asks Wilhelmina. "No thanks, we can't stop! Bye!" Says Fred. The gang walk out. "Bye!" Says Wilhelmina. The gang walk down to the old river where they bump into an old fisher. "Hi!" Says Fred. "Hi!" Says the fisher. "What's you're name?" Asks Velma. "I'm Austin!" Says the fisher. "Have you heard about the Ghost Bull?" Asks Daphne. "No! Not really!" Says Austin. "Okay, thanks for you're time!" Says Velma. The gang walk off. "Like, who could it be?" Asks Shaggy. "I don't know!" Says Fred. Suddenly the Ghsot Bull appears. A chase scene begins but Fred tosses a net over the Ghost Bull. "It's time to unmask the crook!" Says Dusty. He unmasks the Bull. "Austin!" Says the gang. "Yes, I hated how Deputy Dusty and Yabba-Doo work. Our old Deputy, Deputy Buck was much better than you two! And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're two dogs!" Says Austin. Later, Dusty and his team take Austin away. "Yippitty-Yappitty-Doo!" Cheers Yabba-Doo. "And, Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Tumbleweed County **Wagon Wheel Cafe Notes/trivia * Quotes :"Yippitty-Yappitty-Doo!" - Yabba-Doo Home media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 5 - Cowboy Pack *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 3 Category:DarthHill's Stuff